


a meeting with My Dear-est

by insomniacOlympian



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animals Love Castiel (Supernatural), Deer, Gen, Kindred Spirits, M/M, Other, Sex with Sentient Animals, Spirit Animals, Spirit Guides, Spirit World, Spiritbending & Spiritbenders (Avatar), Spiritual, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacOlympian/pseuds/insomniacOlympian
Summary: wow, dude.
Kudos: 1





	a meeting with My Dear-est

A really fucked up thing happened to me when I was in Coventry on Friday, visiting family and seeing my sisters house for the first time. I needed some time to cool down so I left to take a walk but then got lost since I’d never been in the neighborhood before.

It was the middle of the night so no one was outside for me to ask for directions AND I don’t have a phone on me, so I was down to directions from anyone who happened to be outside and my own intuition.

It took me from 11 PM until around 5 AM to get home but in between, I am in absolute panic mode.

Besides tons of repetitive suburban houses, the only other landmarks are woods.

I find a dead cat at the side of one of those. Saw multiple living ones & God knows what else crossing the streets everywhere, there are animal sounds everywhere and not a single other Human being is outside on most of the streets- some of which have no street lamps at all, just trees on both sides.

Suddenly, a deer runs out- from inside someones lawn, too. Sprints across their front yard and then stops to look right into my eyes.

This is where the story is made up, by the way.

‘’Hey man.’’ He says, being one of those talking deers, you know. ‘’Do you know the fastest way to get out of Coventry? I’m trying to get to West Warwick.’’

‘’Nah, dude.’’ I told him. ‘’This is my first time in the neighborhood, I don’t know where the hell I am either, sorry. You’re not from around here?’’

‘’I am.’’

‘’Do you know how to get to Blackrock Road from here? That’s where my sister is.’’

‘’Oh no, just because I live here doesn’t mean I know the whole neighborhood, I mostly stick to my people.’’

‘’Figures. Hope you find your way.’’

‘’You too!’’

Then he left.


End file.
